Freeze
by Crazeh People
Summary: Hongbin ingin menyatakan cinta nya pada Sanghyuk, tapi, entah kenapa ia selalu membeku ketikaakan mengungkapkan itu pada Sanghyuk. HyukBin HongHyuk BinHyuk VIXX fict, RnR juseyo


**Freeze.**

**..**

Apa yang di katakan Won Shik memang benar.

Hong Bin benar benar pengecut, Hong Bin bahkan tidak bisa menyatakan cinta nya pada seseorang yang tengah ia pandangi.

Dia namja yang baik, manis, dan ramah. Itulah yang menjadi poin plus alasan Hong Bin menyukai Sang Hyuk. Poin utama nya? Itu hanya Hong Bin yang tahu.

Hong Bin sudah sering mencoba untuk menyatakan cinta pada Sang Hyuk, tapi, Hong Bin selalu Freeze, Hong Bin selalu merasa tak berdaya saat melihat wajah manis Sang Hyuk yang selalu Tersenyum manis itu.

" kapan kau maju bodoh?"

Hong Bin mendelik sebal kearah Wonshik yang kini mengatai nya bodoh.

" kau fikir ini mudah, huh?"

Tanya Hong Bin sinis, Hong Bin terlalu gugup untuk menyatakan cinta nya pada Sang Hyuk.

" astaga Hong Bin! Kau ini lembek sekali seperti Uke saja."

Keluh Wonshik yang melihat teman nya yang menurut nya pengecut itu.

" ya! Tentu saja aku seorang seme! Kau gila! Mana mungkin aku Uke!"

Jae Hwan, namja manis kekasih Wonshik hanya bisa memutar bola mata nya sebal, selalu saja seperti ini. Rencana rencana pernyataan cinta yang di buat Hong Bin pasti berakhir seperti ini, Wonshik yang kesal dan Hong Bin yang menyebalkan akan bertengkar dan malah melupakan rencana utama mereka.

" kalian sedang apa?"

Brukk.

Jae Hwan membulatkan kedua mata nya saat melihat Wonshik dan Hong Bin yang terjatuh dengan tidak ellite nya karena kaget mendengar suara Sang Hyuk. Tunggu, suara Sang Hyuk? Sang Hyuk?

Dengan cepat Wonshik dan Hong Bin mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah Sang Hyuk yang kini tengah berdiri sembari memeluk beberapa buah buku di hadapan mereka.

" ahh, maaf Sang Hyuk, mereka pasti mengganggu."

Ujar Jae Hwan mencoba memecah keheningan, Jae Hwan lantas dengan sigap membantu Wonshik berdiri. Sang Hyuk menyimpan buku nya di kursi yang ada di samping nya dan mengulurkan tangan nya kearah Hong Bin, membantu Hong Bin berdiri.

Tangan Sang hyuk masih terulur, tapi Hong Bin belum merespon nya. Jae Hwan yang tau kalau Sang Hyuk mulai resah karena uluran tangan nya tak di sambut oleh Hong Bin pun menyadarkan Hong Bin dengan cara menendang bokong Hong Bin.

" AW!"

Pekik Hong Bin yang kesakitan, Sang hyuk yang makin resah karena uluran tangan nya tak di terima pun memilih menarik kembali tangan nya dan kembali mengais buku yang tadi ia simpan. Jae Hwan menatap sadis kearah Hong Bin.

" a-aku pergi dulu k-kelas."

Lirih Sang Hyuk dengan sedikit gugup. Jae Hwan makin menatap tajam kearah Hong Bin.

" Sang Hyuk tunggu."

Pekik Jae hwan menghentikan langkah Sang Hyuk.

" a-ada apa?"

Tanya Sang Hyuk yang kini membenarkan letak buku yang berada di pangkuan nya.

" Hong Bin bodoh ini menyukaimu."

Wonshik, Hong Bin dan Sang Hyuk membulatkan mata nya mendengar penuturan Jae Hwan yang membuat semua orang melirik kearah mereka.

" a-apa?"

Tanya Sang Hyuk yang tampak tak percaya. Jae hwan menendang bokong Hong Bin lagi, menyuruh Hong Bin untuk berdiri.

" i-iya, a-aku suka padamu Sang Hyuk."

Ujar Hong Bin dengan terbata, membuat semburat merah muda tersapu di pipi manis Sang Hyuk. Wonshik merangkul kekasih nya dengan bangga, tentu saja, Jae Hwan sangat berani. Sang hyuk semakin di buat blushing saat Hong Bin memberinya sekuntum bunga. Mawar putih. Sang Hyuk suka.

" S-sang Hyuk, namjachingu daejullae?"

Semua yang melihat pernyataan cinta Hong Bin pada Sang Hyuk mulai hening disertai jantung mereka yang berdebar, akan kah Sang Hyuk menerima mereka.

" terima saja, Hyukie. Bukankah kau juga sangat menyukainya?"

Intrupsi itu di keluarkan di saat keheningan terjadi oleh seorang pemuda manis dengan kulit Tan nya, Hak Yeon.

" H-Hyung."

Pipi Sang Hyuk makin panas saat mendengar rahasia nya selama ini di bongkar oleh sang kakak.

" aku benarkan Taek Woonie? Bukankah Hyukie kita ini selama ini sangat mengagumi Kongie?"

Taek Woon, pemuda berkulit putih pucat di samping Hak Yeon itu hanya mengangguk meng-iya-kan.

" B-Benarkah?"

Tanya Hong Bin.

" kenapa kau lama sekali Hyukie? Tinggal bilang iya."

Provokasi Hak Yeon lagi. Hong Bin yang merasa harus mengulang pertanyaan nya pun kini kembali menatap kearah Sang Hyuk.

" Sang Hyuk, Namjachingu Daejullae?"

Semua nya menahan nafas mereka, menciptakan keheningan yang membuat Sang Hyuk kebingungan harus melakukan apa.

" I-Iya, aku mau."

Jawab Sang Hyuk dengan lirih, dan saat itu juga keadaan yang tadi nya Hening berubah menjadi ramai, menyelamati Hong Bin yang akhir nya berhasil menyatakan cinta nya pada Sang Hyuk.

_Ternyata mudah saja, kenapa aku tak melakukan nya dari dulu?_

..

End.


End file.
